Rasputin (Don Bluth)
Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin, simply known as Rasputin, is the main antagonist of the 1997 Don Bluth film, Anastasia. He was voiced by the legendary voice actor, Christopher Lloyd who also played Judge Doom and his singing voice was done by the popular voice actor, Jim Cummings. He is based loosely on the real-life psychic Rasputin: however in the film he is depicted as a far more malevolent being of black magic than the real-life Rasputin, though the two share the common title of "Mad Monk". Rasputin was banished for treason by the czar, Nicholas Romanov. Eager for revenge, Rasputin plans on destroying the Russian royalty. He sold his soul to the otherworldy forces of darkness in exchange for his Reliquary and for the power to destroy the czar Nicholas II and his family, in the process becoming a lich (a type of undead creature with magical powers). He then returns to the Russian palace and inflicts on the czar's family with the Romanov curse. All of the royals are killed by Rasputin and the Russian soldiers, except for the czar's mother, Mary Romanov, and his daughter, Anastasia. Rasputin eventually attempts to murder Anastasia while chasing her across a frozen river, but drowns after falling through the ice, losing his amulet in the process and he is unable to die until he completes his curse. Return and Ultimate Death 10 years later, Rasputin is trapped in limbo, then his amulet is back in his hands thanks to Bartok. Driven more by his desire for revenge, he wishes to finish off what he started before he rests in peace by killing Anastasia. Putting his demonic minions to work on finding and destroying her but failing, he is accompanied throughout the film by his reluctant minion Bartok, who is an albino bat who constantly tries to sway Rasputin away from his obsession but is largely ignored until Bartok eventually gives up. After two assassination attempts, Rasputin grows tired of his magic constantly failing so he and Bartok return from limbo back to Paris to confront and kill Anastasia there in person. Realizing now that Rasputin can no longer be reasoned, Bartok leaves him and becomes an entertainer in the cities of Moscow. Meanwhile, Rasputin confronts Anastasia on Pont Alexandre III and in the resulting final battle, he loses hold of his amulet and Anastasia shatters it completely, destroying the magic and avenging her family, much to Rasputin's distraught. As Rasputin dies, his body is reduced to dust by the dark powers while his soul is dragged away to Hell. Gallery Mad Rasputin.jpg|Mad Monk Rasputin Rasputinselfsoleselling.jpg|Rasputin selling his soul for power to destroy the Romanovs Rasputin1.jpg|"Go. Fulfill your dark purpose. Seal the fate of the Czar and his family once and for all." Rasputin.png|Rasputin sees his reliquary for the first time since his undeath Rasputin scheming plan kill Anastasia.png|"My old friend, together again!" Rasputin3.jpg|Rasputin's power returns Ras.jpg Rasputin with Bartok.jpg|Rasputin threatening Bartok. Rasputin 1.jpg Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin scheming Rasputin 1.jpeg|"What goes around comes around! And around and around!" Rasputin (Anastasia).jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30095375-1356-576.jpg|anastasia and rasputin fight 77b5582ab2cb728f5cdeecc3931ada94.jpg|Anastasia smashing Rasputin's reliquary Rasputindying.jpg|Rasputin dying after his reliquary is destroyed vlcsnap-2014-10-07-15h07m29s145.png|Rasputin's skeleton disintegrates then turns into dust which blows into the wind Rasputin's Reliquary.jpg|Rasputin's Reliquary The Reliquary.jpg|The Reliquary Damaged Reliquary.jpg|The Reliquary becomes damaged by Anastasia's foot. Trivia *It was because of Rasputin that Anastasia almost received a PG rating by the MPAA. *He considered one of the most evil of Don Bluth's villains, next to Jenner, despite being far less dark and vile. *Rasputin in Anastasia is one of among fictionalized versions of Rasputin being portrayed as villain. The others being [[Grigori Rasputin (Hellboy)| Rasputin from the Hellboy ''franchise]] as an agent of Ogdru Jahad, Rasputin from Red Dwarf series, Rasputin from Shadow Hearts, Ivanovic from Dance in the Vampire Bund, and Rasputin from Drifters. *The real Rasputin, while very unpopular with the Russian people, was actually very close with the family of Tsar Nicholas, particularly the Tsarina and her daughters. Contrary to his reputation, he was not an evil sorcerer; he was an eccentric monk, mystic, and healer. Neither was Rasputin the cause of the Romanov family's death. He had been killed more than a year and a half before the Bolshevik Communists overthrew the government and executed the Romanovs. *When Anastasia starts to crush Rasputin's reliquary, the way his stone pegasus is destroyed is similar to the death of King Sombra (an evil unicorn) in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Undead Villains Category:Liches Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Deceased Category:Singing Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Murderer Category:Summoners Category:Betrayed villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Dark Priests Category:Revived Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Provoker Category:Satanism Category:Abusers Category:Damned Souls Category:Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Assassin Category:Necromancers Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Old Villains Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Villains